Water scarcity is the result of myriad environmental, political, economic, and social forces. On one hand, freshwater makes up a very small fraction of all water on the planet. While nearly 70 percent of the world is covered by water, only 2.5 percent of may be considered freshwater, while the rest is comprised of saline, or is ocean-based. That being said, still just 1 percent of our freshwater is easily accessible, with much of it trapped in glaciers and snowfields. In essence, only an infinitesimal percent of the planet's water is available to fuel and feed its 6.8 billion people.
Due to geography, climate, engineering, regulation, and competition for resources, some regions seem relatively flush with freshwater, while others face drought and debilitating pollution. In much of the developing world, clean water is either hard to come by or a commodity that requires laborious work or significant currency to obtain. For example, India currently has major issues with respect to providing clean water to its people, despite having more than 2,000 miles of coastline and an annual monsoon season that rivals any rainfall on Earth. While the amount of freshwater on the planet has remained fairly constant over time—continually recycled through the atmosphere and back into our cups—the population has exploded. This means that every year competition for a clean, copious supply of water for drinking, cooking, bathing, and sustaining life intensifies.
Conventional systems such as pipelines, desalination devices, and the like, have many drawbacks, such as being limited to a specific district, or to certain fixed point-to-point configurations. Moreover, due natural disaster and basic climate change, demand for clean, potable water can easily outpace fixed systems. Finally, conventional methods for creating potable water are not economically feasible for many of the regions that have the greatest need. For example, desalination facilities may cost over $1 billion, and take decades to achieve governmental and operational approval.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that is able to collect water, so that it may be filtered and sanitized for human consumption. What is also needed is a system that is capable of transporting the sanitized water to one or more desired locations. Indeed, unlike conventional water accumulation techniques, the mobile reservoir will be capable of moving to a desired region, climate, and the like, without the limitations of obtaining permits to build a new structure, etc.